


Mohime? Šimoh?

by kinkyna



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyna/pseuds/kinkyna
Summary: Okay it was his idea. He suggested that. Inter was in London for a couple of days for a game and he knew before hand his club players would be given day off. London's just one hour plane away.He was so anxious and excited when they arrived the hotel room. The two hottest men in the world with him.





	Mohime? Šimoh?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> If there is any typo, or if the vocabulary and grammar is wrong, I'd be glad if it would be pointed out. It'd help me.  
> I don't take this seriously. That's just for fun.  
> I'd like to write more details but my vocabulary is limited.

Okay it was his idea. He suggested that. Inter was in London for a couple of days for a game and he knew before hand his club players would be given day off. London's just one hour plane away.  
He was so anxious and excited when they arrived the hotel room. The two hottest men in the world with him. They weren't just hot, they had an air about them, they made him feel so comfortable and easy. He wanted them to click, to get them connected even on a physical level. His ultimate fantasy was about to come true and also, hopefully, could help his men bond. He admitted to himself that the bond could come first, and the three could become one only after his lovers already had hit it off. But he had the opportunity to have his fantasy satisfied sooner rather than later, and he grabbed that chance.  
He started to undress, the other two visible awkward and shy around each other. When he was only on his underwear he hold their napes, kissed them, gently stroking one's neck while kissing the other.  
He took both men's shirt off, kissing and caressing them. He pulled their faces close to him and after a slow deep kiss on each, he retracted his head a bit, just enough to suggest, to insinuate. His raised his eyebrows questionably and there was a bit on concern on his eyes. He was silently asking if this was ok.  
Šime nodded only once, looking from Dejan to Mohamed. Mo looked at Šime, then at Dejan, then at Šime again, nodding while bringing his face closer to Vrsaljko.  
Dejan stepped back, giving them space and retreating his hands from them.  
The kiss was shy, their mouth just a bit open. No tongue. Dejan knew them well, how they kissed, all their kisses. He could read them, tentatively stepping on an unfamiliar field. They parted looking and grinning sheepish at each other before they stepped closer. Šime putting a hand on Mo's shoulder and the other hand on his hips, while the egyptian embraced his back. They resumed the kiss. Still timidly. Their parted lips sucking on each other for almost... a minute? Dejan didn't know. Then they opened their mouths a bit more. And then more. And then their tongues slipped into their mouths, moving slowly. Until they felt comfortable enough to deepen the kiss a bit. And then a bit more.  
Dejan was mesmerized. He was stepping back while beaming, when he felt the bed. He sat enchanted by that image.  
After minutes their mouths were completely open and they were sticking their tongue deep in each other's mouth. Their heads moving from one side to another.  
Dejan was throbbing. And he noticed the players getting hard in front of him, their shorts getting tighter. Šime hand's on Mo's shoulder slide up to his neck and then to his head, slowly sliding his fingers on the striker's hair. That's when he croatian halted, not sure if he had crossed a line. Mo just continued kissing him, putting a hand over Šime's one, moving it over his hair, encouraging the croatian.  
Šime relaxed, kissing him back, enjoying fidgeting with Mo's hair. Salah's hand was back on Vrsaljko's back and after a couple more minutes his thumb hooked the defender's waistband. That prompted Šime to take off his own short and the striker followed him doing the same. As soon as they kicked their shorts they lips met again. The croatian had both his hand's on the egyptian hair who held him close by the waist. They swayed sideways their chest and hips slightly. Then more obviously. Soon their hands were all over each other, while they trusted again each other, the kissing spreading to cheeks, jaws, necks, shoulders, chest, nipples. They looked at each other enthralled and exchanged smiles. They were hard and their shorts showed wet spots.  
The striker fingers glided on the croatian's hair and Šime grabbed Mo's head by the hair smashing his mouths together, Mo kissing him back hard and deep.  
Dejan had imagined that scene many times. He had masturbated at the idea of his men together several times and he knew he should be enjoying this more. But that was not what he had planned for tonight.  
His lovers were exploring their bodies, moaning, groaning, humping each other, oblivious to his presence. And he was alone in bed. Ignored. He had only being kissed, the rest of his body still untouched.  
They seemed in no rush at all and Dejan checked the clock on his phone, surprised over 50 minutes passed since they came into the room. Ever since their started kissing they hadn't noticed him. He was forgotten all this time. Well not all the time, a couple of times he was addressed to. "Dej, you were right oh... he's really wonderful" "Brate, he's... better... than coffee." And they didn't even glance at him while saying it. He hadn't got a single glance.  
He moved over the bed intentionally to make sounds. Sniffed loudly, pretending to rub his nose. No response.  
Dejan sighed loudly, this time not on purpose. He shook his head. He told himself it was all his idea. At some point they wouldn't be standing on their feet and they would come to bed. They wouldn't go for the wall or lay down on the floor. They'd come to bed. Right?  
They were so cozy together, they were nuzzling, pinching, grabbing, nibbling, being playful. Teasing, giggling.  
When they were pulling their underwear down, without breaking eye contact and rubbing their chest and smiling, Šime did his squirrel face making Salah laugh which made him laugh too and at the same time they said: Aj lajk!  
Dejan pouted and made a sad puppy face that no one saw.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a Šime's squirrel face gifs. There are other images on which his teeth looks more squirrel-esque but that's the ones I've got. He does that a lot on videos, just like his hyena laugh :)


End file.
